Sweet Strawberry Cream,
by ginnyweasley39
Summary: Set abt a year after 'Breaking Dawn'--Surrounded by love, Jasper is the last of the Cullen men without a mate. Until comes Charlotte Hawthorne; a young, mysterious woman with a past full of secrets. Until the past returns to haunt them...Rated Mature.
1. Chapter One

"Sweet Strawberry Cream,"

Chapter One

The black and silver plaque read 'Charlotte M. Hawthorne--Receptionist', but it had to have been a mistake. Debby Waller had always been the receptionist at the hospital that Dr. Cullen worked at. Right?

Jasper Cullen sighed, leaning against the wall, waiting for the new receptionist to return. He desperately needed to see his father; his neice, Renesmee was still feeling unwell. The entire family was beginning to get terribly worried about the feisty two-year-old. Especially poor Bella.  
She wasn't herself unless her family was happy and healthy.

Moments later, a woman entered the receptionist's cubicle.

Glancing upward, Jasper caught his breath.

She was a pale woman, with locks of ebony cascading across her shoulders. Her skin was ivory, her face round, with shades of pink. Her eyes sparkled a deep hazel. She looked like a small, delicate flower. Pure.

After what seemed like a year, Jasper caught himself, clearing his throat. He stepped forward to face the young woman. She smiled expectantly at him, her full lips curving upward in the sweetest, smile.

"May I help you?"

Jasper felt embarrassement creep into his gut.

"Uh, mm, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen. I'm his son. It's ur-urgent."

Charlotte smiled.

"I'll see what I can do. One moment."

She picked up the telephone beside her and began dialing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jasper knew what that was. He knew. He'd seen it happen with Bella and Edward and with Emmett and Rosalie. He was no fool. But he had no earthly ideaof what to do about it. Charlotte, yes he guessed that that was her name, had seemed gently, pure, small. Like an angel. She was ignorant and and knew nothing of what he was or of what she would become if he preyed her as his mate. He couldn't bare to pluck that flower, could NOT bare so.

And why was he going so far as to even think he would be with her? He was not educated in this area of living. He knew not of what was to come,  
anything. She might have been married, joined with another, or she might not have him at all.

All Jasper knew was that there was something there, an electricity, a fire. Had she not felt it?

All Jasper knew was that she was The One. Wasn't she?

All Jasper knew was that he could not get her out of his mind.

This was not the end.

This was certain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was evening. The Cullens were situated in the sitting room, the lights dim and the sounds of music playing in the foyer. Alice and Rosalie were caring for Renesmee while Bella and Edward conversed on the loveseat by the fireplace. Jasper sat, alone, in the corner of the room, thinking.  
He had gone over everything in his head. He would ask Carlisle what to do. Carlisle always knew what to do...

Suddenly, Emmett and Carlisle entered the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"We've figured out what's wrong with our little Nessie," Emmett began.

"Now, it's normal for most babies to go through this, but it will be especially difficult for Nessie, givin the, er, circumstances."

Bella furrowed her brow.

"What is it?"

"Well, to put it simply, she's teething."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief in sync with Bella.

"So we'll give her some medicine to sooth the pain and see how it turns out."

After the thought, Carlisle, nodding, smiling, began to turn around to exit the room for his study upstairs.

"Uh, Carlisle, wait!" Jasper sputtered, flustered once more with excitement and anticipation.

Carlisle turned to face Jasper.

"Yes?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Okay, first Twilight fanfic, but I'm confident about it. I haven't written in a while and I NEED feedback. Tell me what you think.  
REVIEWS! PLEASE! And trust me, this WILL continue. And get even so much jucier. [: 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Oh."

These were the words Jasper heard when he confided in Carlisle his deepest fears. It wasn't a question, not an answer, but a kind of confused observation on the thing in question.

The two men were sitting in Carlisle's study. It was an odd room, really, probably the reason he'd chosen it; It was round firstly, with the walls made of oak. The furniture was a deep, bloody red, and the carpet a soft ebony. Carlisle's desk was oak, as well, and several manilla envelopes sat upon it in neat collumns;  
Carlisle always had been neat. Behind the desk, a black bookcase sat, with many large, lengthy books presiding in it. There were dictionaries, encyclopedias, books from Carlisle's college days, books on medic ine, books on geography. The odd thing about the room, though, was that there were mirrors everywhere.  
It was ironic really, the fact that Carlisle had kept the mirrors in this room when they had moved in. He never spoke of it, just left everyone to guess why a vampire would need a mirror.

Sighing, Jasper repeated himself.

And waited.

And moments later, waited still.

Carlisle released a breath and turned toward Jasper, hands on his knees, his lips pursed, his eyes thoughtful.

"Well..." he began.

"What?"

"I mean, the feeling's strong, and you know it when it happens, it's quite like humans finding their soulmate,  
falling in love, all that, but you've only known her for a bit. You said you talked to her just a moment, correct?"

Jasper nodded.

"Well, my advice to you is, and you need to really really think about this, but I guess what you need to do,  
if you're sure it's her, is get to know her. Act a human. If she shows interest, keep going. If things get deep enough, then, and only then, can you tell her. We need to be cautious of this, Jasper. Know that."

Jasper nodded once more, thinking hard.

He knew. It was a stretch, but he knew.

Seeing this on Jasper's face, Carlisle smiled softly.

"I barely know the woman, she's new, I'm sure you see, but she seems ignorant. And innocent. Personally,  
I can see how she charmed you. She's definately unique. And quite a beauty."

"I know. There's something about her, I just can't stop thinking about her face."

Jasper knew that if he had been human, his face at that moment would have positively been red as a rose petal.

But he had a plan. It was forming rapidly in his mind.

"Hey, Carlisle, when did you say the Christmas party at the hospital was?"

"The twenty-third. Why?"

Jasper grinned.

"And didn't you say everyone brings a date?"

"Yes, but..."

"Brilliant! I'll ask Charlotte to go to the party with me!" Jasper excitement, joy surrounding him.

"But you don't work there!" Carlisle left.

Jasper grinned, shaking his head.

"No, but she does." 


End file.
